From the ship into my heart
by raelynn Angel
Summary: Jace struggles to adapt to his new life with the Lightwoods. POV of each member of the family on the first day of his arrival.
1. Alone

Jace POV

It took less than a few hours for my world to be shattered, my life along with it. Earlier that day two men came to our country house, each wielding arms. I watched from the shadows as they thrust the long sword right into my father's heart. And he lay there bleeding helplessly and I stood fixed at my perch behind the study chamber helplessly. I did not shed a tear- father would not have liked it.

Then came the clave officials, utterly confused about doing what with a ten-year-old orphan boy who had not seen anything beyond his father. His world had come crashing along with his father.

Not finding any other option, they shoved me in the hands of my father's parabatai- his best friend- Robert Lightwood. The Lightwoods who ran the New York institute in America were my new family.

Father never mentioned about them. In fact, he did not speak much about other people. We lived secluded in our manor. I had everything I wished for. Now I have nothing.


	2. My new son

Robert POV

Our parabatai bond had already faded with my exile. Michael; Despite not having heard from him for the past ten years, it broke me to think of him. So kind, so loving, so generous, why would someone kill him? The Circle, after all these years, was it hunting members who turned against it?

He was one of the first to break free from the circle. I stayed despite my reluctance, only for Maryse. Had I known the real intentions of the rebels I would have not stayed there a second more.

My dear parabatai, my brother. I would do anything for him. He had a little son- Jonathon- whom I had hardly ever seen. Now he was to stay here, in the institute.

It was the evening I got the news of his demise. I was so lost in thoughts, I did not hear Maryse enter the room.

"Robert, dear…"

I looked up. "Maryse, you heard about Jonathan, Michael's son? He's coming here tomorrow."

"I did. And I came here to talk about the same."

I noticed a faint reluctance showed up in her face. She began "I respect your duties towards your parabatai and the clave. But I'm not quite sure about the boy. We do not know him that well. Would he like it here. Alexander- well he's not very good with it…"

"Stop it Maryse," I snapped. " If you came here to tell me to send the boy back , just drop it and leave this room at once."

She frowned " Robert, perhaps you don't know me well. Michael was dear to me as well. I would love to have his son with me. "

I relaxed a bit.

" Its just that it would be strange to Jonathan."

"Maryse, even I am afraid of that. The boy lost his mother when he was born and now…" I broke down to tears "Michael is dead. He's dead and by the angel, his son had to witness this cruel act. If anyone can lessen his grief, its us. We're the closest he has to a family. "

"yes, it will take some time but every thing will be okay. I can feel it…Maryse you are a mother. Now you are getting another son. Please do this for me."

I found her arms wrapped around me. Some warm comfort

"Robert, I am very sorry for your loss. The grief over the loss of a parabatai cannot be described by words. You are right. I will try my best to be a mother to Jonathan."

I heaved a sigh of relief. That night I hardly got any sleep. Revisiting the old memories, our separation. The anxieties. They hardly left me.

The next morning was very busy. The household was preparing for the arrival of a new son.

Maryse was on her heels. I wonder what he eats? Taste the pumpkin porridge. Is it all right?

Isabelle was playing with the two-year-old Max. Alexander was gulping his breakfast with a sullen face. Maryse was saying about alexander not being happy. " Alexander, Jonathan's father and I were best friends."

Maryse peered from the kitchen "yes I have already spoken to the children about him. They promised to be gracious to him. Haven't you,"

Alexander and Isabelle nodded at once. My obedient children, I smiled. Surely, they would make Jonathan comfortable very soon.

Soon Maryse and I departed to pick Jonathan up.

I pondered whether Jonathan resembled Michael. Maybe I would get some form of my parabatai back.

The ship arrived from Idris.

Two representatives of the claves stepped down and shook my hands and then proceeded to Maryse. Behind them I saw him…an innocent face…a beautiful creation of nature, blond hair like his father. But maybe his golden luminous eyes went on his mother.

Maryse, as if couldn't stop herself dropped to her knees and held him in her arms as if shielding him from any more unpleasantness, giving a quick kiss to his forehead.


	3. Hmn, not bad

Alec POV

The new boy this, new boy that, be good to him, share your toys, he's your new brother, blah blah

Mom instructed me clearly- any unpleasantness and I'll regret the day I was born.

Jonathan-his name was. From the Shadowhunter's home country Idris, he was coming and it was bestowed upon me to make him at home.

The Institute lift creaked. That would be them. Oh angel! The hell begins here.

Church came purring into my room announcing a new visitor.

"I'm Coming! You pathetic cat!"

I gave him a nice kick on the butt and ran towards the hall.

Izzy was there even, Max was squealing with delight. Infront of the lift stood the boy-Jonathan- about my age-clutching his duffel bag as if afraid we're gonna snatch it from him. He was wearing jeans and a Faded black top. Despite his fair tone there was something damp about him- like a plant unexposed to sunlight. At once I was filled with pity for him. But why does he have to come here.

"shake hands, Alexander" mom whispered from behind my back. Obediently, hiding my hesitation, I extended my hands, even managing to feign a smile.

But there was no response from the other side. The boy looked blankly to his shoes. I held my hands like that and shrugged.

"Its okay son why don't you all have some pumpkin porridge. I'm sure Jonathan must be hungry." Mom said and shoved Jonathan to the kitchen. She poured the porridge into three bowls and set them in the table. She made me sit beside Jonathan. The boy was eating with his best manners without looking at anyone. Maryse, a fan of well-mannered children, was delicately stroking his hair. Making me and Izzy jealous. How often had she scolded Izzy for spilling her food. Now she was viewing Jonathan with a wrinkled nose.

I finished my porridge quickly hoping to run away to my room. But damn mother! She signaled me to sit down.

"Alexander, why don't you show Jonathan his room. Its beside yours." Damn! Now I have to walk this freak to his room!

"Jonathan there is soap and towels in your bathroom, incase you want to freshen up"

She made another meaningful gesture towards me.

"come with me. Your room is across the library."

His footsteps followed me. I opened his bedroom door.

"thank you, Alexander." He muttered

Whoa! His first words.

"no problem," I said, "call me if you need anything" although I didn't mean it.

He shut the door and disappeared behind it.

I went to Izzy and Max playing in the library.

Max was adorably chewing his new duck and Izzy was dressing her doll, murmuring inaudibly to her "Poor boy, he went through so much." She said. "Should we call him to play with us?''

"How would I know if he wants to play or not?"

"Mom and dad were saying he never spoke a word"

"Oh, he did. He whispered me 'thank you'"

Izzy smiled "maybe he likes you."

"But I don't. I mean I don't like him."

Mother came to the library to check on us. "Isn't Jonathan with you? " she shrugged. Seconds later the boy appeared.

Max ran to him and mumbled something that sounded "heo jojo"

. He looked at Max as if he were the first toddler he had seen. He took a look around the room with awe. There were toys all around.

Izzy looked at him thoughtfully, "Have you got any toys?"

Jonathan's face dropped at once. After a moment's consideration he pulled out a small wooden piece from his pocket. It was a shadowhunter I realized. Of course kids in Idris! Max took the toy at once and started chewing it.

Izzy giggled "ha ha. He does that when he likes something."

Whoa! Then came Jonathan's first smile.

Jonathan ruffled Max's tinny black curls. "you like it Max? You can have it."

Izzy kissed Max adoringly, "After all one day you are going to grow up and be a great shadow hunter."

Max looked at Jonathan and flashed his million dollar smile.

So this Jonathan boy isn't so bad afterall.

I placed my hand on his shoulder "you know Jonathan I've got a great remote control plane." He looked confused. "I'll show you." I zoomed my fighter plane past his head and high above the room. Jonathan looked amazed. "that's very nice."

"cool right? You can try it if you want. Press this button to start it and the red one to navigate."

"thanks Alexander," His golden luminous eyes shone.

"Oh, Its Alec for you."

"And I'm Izzy. Dad was right. We can be great friends."

Jonathan beamed at the word 'friends'. Oh boy, he's so touching.

"not 'friends' Izzy!" I reprimanded. For a second everyone was dumbfounded, Jonathan's face fell, then I added- "Its an understatement, he's our brother"

At once Jonathan wrapped his arms around me and wept burring his head in my shoulder. An odd sense of familiarity swept around me.I caressed his head slightly. This is my new brother and I will protect him forever. I will never let anything happen to him.

 **I broke to tears while writing this chapter. Especially when isabelle says to max he's going to grow up and become a great shadow hunter. More tears coming in the next chapter. All Mortal Instrument fans please write reviews. This is my first fic And I need them…**


	4. A la claire fontain

Maryse POV

I stroked Jonathan's hair as he ate silently. He was so precious and delicate, like he would break on touching. I sent him to his room with Alexander, hoping they would get to know each other.

What worried me was that he was so quiet. If he would talk, share his pain, then maybe we could help him.

"Robert, he has not spoken a word yet. I'm worried. If my fears come true. If he doesn't like it here…"

"Maryse, give him some time. Time will heal everything. The boy is like Michael, I assume, shy type."

He got up and went to the study to bury himself in his books; a distraction for his parabatai.

I walked towards the library, hoping the children were playing together. But he wasn't there. I checked his room- it was empty. Ugh! Where was he? He shouldn't roam here by his own. Alexander should have taken care of that. I checked the kitchen, the training room, the quadrangle, infirmary and there he was in the grand piano room, standing on the doorway, looking longingly at the vintage piano.

"Son," I called, "you shouldn't roam around by your own. What if you get lost or hurt."

He cast an apologetic look. "Its okay. Now come play with others. They are waiting for you." I walked him to the library holding his hands. "Tell Alexander or me if you need anything. Go on play with them"

I doubt if should have left him alone with others there. No, I trust Alexander. He would do nothing to disappoint me or his father.

I made tuna sandwich, hoping he would like those. Tuna was big in Idris.

While serving dinner, Alexander sat beside Jonathan without me having have to tell him. Whew! Some improvement. Something good must have happened in that play session. Even Izzy looked content, smiling to Jonathan occasionally. Half of my anxiety dissolved with it.

Izzy and Alec kissed me goodnight and went to bed.

"goodnight Jonathan." I whispered as the boy started to go.

After doing the dishes and putting Max to sleep in this cot, I went to check on the children. Jonathan's bedroom was dimly lighted, a small ray of light falling on peacefully sleeping face. His duffel bag was lying on the corner, its contents unemptied. I hung his clothes in the empty cupboard. There were other things inside the duffel bag- a witchlight, a blade, a box- I decided not to pry on them to keep Michael's memory private.

"sweat dreams, son" I whispered quietly, hoping not to disturb him.

Alec's bedroom next- he was missing from his bed. "Alexander, are you down the bed" slowly a face peered from down the sheets. He was shivering and half-sleepy. " Mom, Its too dark."

I swiftly pulled him from there and hugged him. "My baby is afraid of the dark. Let me sing him a song." He placed his head on my lap. I began-

 _À la claire fontaine m'en allant promener  
J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée.  
Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai  
Sous les feuilles d'un chêne, je me suis fait sécher.  
Sur la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait._

 _Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui as le cœur gai.  
Tu as le cœur à rire… moi je l'ai à pleurer._

 _J'ai perdu mon ami sans l'avoir mérité,  
Pour un bouton de rose que je lui refusai…_

 _Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier,  
Et que mon doux ami fût encore à m'aimer._

By the time I finished, Alec was already out, snoring lightly. I kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket to his neck.

The same was the case with Izzy. She chose to hide inside the closet. Boogeyman was coming to get her, she would tell. Ha ha, my little children, afraid of the dark! Singing Izzy, I heard a blip. After sometime another. It was periodic. I could guess where that came from. Closing in the infirmary, I realized it was the tune of 'A la Claire fontaine'. The boy who stood in the doorway of music room was playing it. I felt it was a sin to disturb such a peaceful tune.

As if I couldn't stop myself,  
 _'Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui as le cœur gai._  
 _Tu as le cœur à rire… moi je l'ai à pleurer.'_

Jonathan was startled. He dropped down the stool at once

I smiled lightly at him and went to hug him. At once my heart felt light. "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here and played without your permission."

"No" I immediately shook my head "I don't want any apologies. Its nearly midnight. I have to show you something. You'll love it."

The boy nervously followed me to the green house. I sat down on a bench and took him in my laps. He flashed a smile to me. My heart bled for him. He had never known a mother's love.

"like Alec and Izzy, we should have nickname for you. Like john."

He did not look convinced. "how about 'Chris' from Christopher''

"Christopher?"

"yeah its my middle name. Jonathan Christopher Wayland"

NO, this couldn't be. Michael's son had no middle name. Valentine and Joselyn's son was Jonathan Christopher. And this child looked nothing like Michael. Maybe he was the son of…

NO, NO, NO I must be wrong. Maybe I forgot that Michael's son had a middle name. I quickly shrugged off the thought. Children often do not look like their parents.

"how about Jace, from the initials J.C. Something new for new lifestyle." I suggested.

"Jace suits me. Thanks for my new name"

At that spur, a distant clock chimed midnight. "Now watch" I pointed towards the newly planted patch of flowers. They blossomed all at once and shone like a hundred witchlights. Jace took in the miraculous scene for a minute.

"Wow. That sure is wonderful to watch. Thanks Maryse."

"You like what you see, Jace."

He nodded.

I looked gravely," now would you something I tell you?"

He considered for a second and nodded.

"Call me mom, always". I could not wait for a response, I pulled him close to my heart

This was where Jace belonged, always near my heart. He stepped out from the ship right into my heart.

 **Thats the end guys. plz write reviews and suggestions. hope you liked it.**


End file.
